


wow, you look... amazing

by kozmekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozmekenma/pseuds/kozmekenma
Summary: "Daichi changes his outfit for the fifth time now. Absolutely nothing seems right. Nothing seems worthy for this. He’s probably doing too much. It’s not that they’re going to do something super fancy. They’re just going to stay at Daichi’s place. Nothing more."





	wow, you look... amazing

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd. again.  
> i saw the prompt "wow, you look... amazing" and had an idea. :)
> 
> also thank you to everyone who gave kudos to my other haikyuu ficlet! ♥

Daichi changes his outfit for the fifth time now. Absolutely nothing seems right. Nothing seems worthy for this. He’s probably doing too much. It’s not that they’re going to do something super fancy. They’re just going to stay at Daichi’s place. Nothing more.

But it is actually so much more. It’s his first date with Suga. After months of pining and debating with Asahi he finally had the courage to ask his teammate. And surprisingly he said yes. At least surprisingly for Daichi.

Asahi kept telling him that Suga would agree but he never believed him. Why should he? It never seemed like Suga liked him more than just as a friend. And teammate. But Asahi has been right and now he’s changing his black shirt for another black one again.

“Get a grip, Sawamura!” he tells himself.

They decided what to do during lunch break yesterday. Going to a restaurant would’ve been too expensive. Even though Daichi didn’t care but Suga insisted not to do this. “No, Daichi! It also wouldn’t be us,” he said. What would be them is playing volleyball but this wouldn’t be date worthy. 

Cinema has also been an idea but there was no interesting movie out and they also wouldn’t be able to talk with each other. To be honest Daichi doesn’t even know what they should talk about. It’s not like they don’t know each other at all. They’re best friends. They know each other pretty well. Suga actually knows him best.

Daichi sighs heavily. He goes to the kitchen and gets some glasses out and puts them on the coffee table. A short look to the clock tells him that Suga is going to be here soon. In the end they decided just to stay at Daichi’s and play video games or watch TV. Honestly he’s pretty happy about that.

He’s nervous enough already and going out would’ve made him even more nervous. At home he feels comfortable and Suga also likes it here. His parents know that he’s coming over but they don’t actually know why. They probably wouldn’t have let them be alone if they knew. Not that something will happen today. They’re just going to sit next to each other, talk, play games. Maybe… maybe they’re going to hold hands. And maybe they will….

The doorbell brings him back to reality and Daichi shakes his head. He takes a deep breath before he opens the door just to let his breath be taken away. Suga is standing there. His hair swept to the side by the wind and a big smile on his face. 

“Wow, you look… amazing,” Daichi says. 

That makes Suga smile even more. It’s not that he’s wearing something super fancy. Just a simple shirt and black skinny jeans but Daichi still thinks that he looks amazing. Because it is Suga. With his big blinding smile. And he’s here because they’re having a date and Daichi couldn’t be happier.

“Come in!”

**Author's Note:**

> have a great day!
> 
> find me on [ tumblr ](http://kozmekenma.tumblr.com) and talk with me about haikyuu!! and other anime.


End file.
